Published Application DE 10 2012 016 800 A1 presents a method and an apparatus for ascertaining a vehicle position in a mapped environment.
Published Application 10 2012 222 562 A1 presents a system for managed parking areas, for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to a target position.
In fully automatic (autonomous) “valet parking,” a vehicle is parked by its driver at a dropoff point, for example in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position/parking stall and back to the dropoff point.